1. Field
This application relates generally to media content, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method for automatically downloading media content in a preferred network.
2. Related Art
Conventional methods of delivering media for individuals may involve substantial user effort to identify potential media content and/or to select media content to access. For example, a user may be required to perform a plurality of searches of the Internet to locate media content of interest. Additionally, a user may listen to media while not in a preferred network (e.g. a Wi-Fi network). The user may skip through a play list. Media content tracks can take time to download and/or buffer. Accordingly, improvements may be made over conventional methods of selecting or delivering media.